Mr Bean Throws Angelica Pickles Up to the Hot Sun and Gets Grounded
(Inspired by the Enormous Crocodile) Mr Bean was very angry and upset about Angelica Pickles picking on the Rugrats particularly Tommy Pickles. Mr Bean: Man! I hate Angelica Pickles so much because she always bullied the Rugrats particularly Tommy Pickles! I wish I can get rid of her. I know! I will throw Angelica up to the sun. Hahahahahaha! Then Mr Bean went off to find Angelica Pickles, and then he walked over to the spot where Angelica was standing, and quick as a flash he picked Angelica up by her leg and hoisted her up into the air. Angelica: Hey! Let me go! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Mr Bean: No. I won't let you go. You've gone too far by bullying the Rugrats particularly Tommy Pickles. Mr Bean began to swing Angelica round and round in the air. At first, he swung her slowly. Then he swung her faster... AND FASTER, AND FASTER, AND FASTER STILL... soon Angelica was just a blurry circle going round and round Mr Bean's head. Suddenly, Mr Bean let go of Angelica's leg, and Angelica went shooting high up into the sky like a huge rocket. Up and up she went... HIGHER and HIGHER...FASTER and FASTER. She was going so fast and so high that soon the earth was just a tiny dot miles below. She whizzed on and on. She whizzed far into space. She whizzed past the moon. She whizzed past stars and planets. Until at last... With the most tremendous BANG! Angelica crashed headfirst into the hot hot sun. And she was sizzled up like a sausage! Then a sausage fell back to Mr Bean, and he ate it up. Mr Bean: Mmm, nice sausage! That's a good meal! Then Mr Bean cheered. Mr Bean: Yaaaaaay! Angelica Pickles is dead for good! She won't bully the Rugrats ever again! Back home, Mrs Wicket was furious and upset with Mr Bean. Mrs Wicket: Mr Bean, how dare you throw Angelica Pickles up to the hot sun!? She is one of my favourite characters from Rugrats! I've got a call from her parents Drew and Charlotte! They're crying about their daughter! And where did you get the idea from? Mr Bean: Um, um, um, I got the idea from the Roald Dahl book The Enormous Crocodile where Trunky throws the Enormous Crocodile up to the sun. I really hate Angelica Pickles, because she bullies the Rugrats particularly Tommy Pickles. She's evil, and I hate her! Mrs Wicket: I don't care! Now Drew and Charlotte have lost their daughter, thanks to you! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a whole month with no computer! Go to your room right now, and don't think about going on a computer! Mr Bean went up to his room, crying. Mr Bean: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Professor as Mr Bean Emma as Angelica Pickles Salli as Mrs Wicket Category:Mr Bean's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff